


Desire

by redsilklino



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bang Chan is a Sweetheart, Bang Chan succubus in a sense, Bottom Lee Felix, Breeding, Corruption Kink, Demon Bang Chan, Dom Bang Chan, Face-Fucking, HEAVY Degradation, Human Lee Felix, Humiliation, Lee Felix bisexual, Lee Felix is insecure, Lee Felix is virgin, M/M, Master/Pet, Mind Manipulation, Pet Names, Possessive Behavior, Size Difference, Size Kink, Strength Kink, Sub Lee Felix, Top Bang Chan, Verbal Humiliation, and mentions of Felix and Jisung making out in the past, around the end, binsung, blowjob, handjob, mentions of Chan manipulating in the past humans to kill people, mentions of a date with a girl, mentions of smoking, no use of lube but demon's spit, praising, pretty nasty at some parts, some of the things Chan says are really wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redsilklino/pseuds/redsilklino
Summary: Lee Felix, a virgin innocent boy, follows the advice of his best friend Han Jisung and decides to summon a demon, Bang Chan, to fuck although he has no experience and thinks it's wrong to have sex.
Relationships: Bang Chan & Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 342





	Desire

**Author's Note:**

> This was something that came into my mind after Chan's last vlive. Someone commented he was an angel and he didn't agree. He also said he was more of a "dark angel" and that made me think and this happened. He is sort of a succubus here, but don't think too much about it, it is the first time I write about demons and it was to have some fun, so I hope you can also have fun while reading it :D 
> 
> If manipulation isn't your thing (it is never good, but if you have some past traumas or bad experiences and triggers you) PLEASE DON'T READ IT. BE AWARE THAT THERE ARE SOME THINGS CHAN SAYS THAT ARE DISTURBING IF SOMEONE SAYS IT TO YOU IN REAL LIFE. He is a demon here, it is supposed to be his nature, so I would like you to keep that in mind as well. 
> 
> I hope you like it <3

When Jisung suggested him to summon a demon Felix didn’t think much about it. He just regarded it as the typical and annoying babbling of his best friend, who was a bit tipsy and still pretty high from what he called “the best fucking experience of my life” after the previous night.

  
Apparently, he summoned a sex demon -in other words a succubus- called Changbin and he said that nobody had ever fucked him as good as he did in his whole life. Then, as always because it was Jisung, he proceeded to give an account of every single detail, like how big his dick was, the way he sucked him off and complied to each and one of his commands, no matter how weird they were... And that’s when Felix kind of slipped away, feeling a bit unsure and insecure about his best friend’s words, because he had never felt what Jisung was explaining.

  
In fact, all his experience was reduced to the make out session he had with Jisung years ago in his bedroom after smoking for the first time; a messy, chaotic and dirty one in which they both ended up with embarrassing bulges on their pants and laughing about the stupidest things in the world. 

  
It wasn’t that Felix was unattractive or boring, but he was shy, with _everyone_ -boys, girls, adults -, and a mess with words. He stumbled every time he had to speak in public and he panicked every time someone got closer to him. That’s how he ended up running away on his first date when the cute girl tried to intertwine their fingers while they were walking, a sweet and innocent gesture that made him blush until he was practically more red than alive.

  
Fortunately, he was able to apologize the next day and the girl just smiled, shyly but reassuringly. She lied to her friends for him and kept his secret, and somehow, he was able to avoid Jisung’s questions even though he was a noisy brat. Partly because at that time Jisung found another cute guy to lose his mind over and because he knew Felix was reserved.

  
But Jisung’s words were still dancing happily in his mind the next day, and the next one… and the next one. The idea of summoning a demon to get all those things done finally was tempting. Not having to worry about fucking things up or saying the wrong thing, because once you are done, you can send them back and you will never see them again. He wouldn’t have to worry about the embarrassment of cumming too fast or admitting he was a virgin. He could just summon him and the demon would do all the work. _Right?_

  
Well, he was wrong. _Pretty fucking wrong._

  
The demon was staring at him intensely on the other side of Felix’s room three days after that “religious experience”, as Jisung called despite hating profusely all religious dogmas. His black eyes penetrating the deepest places on his soul, intruding and turning everything upside down, his deepest desires and fears somehow appearing in front of the demon’s presence, making Felix feel extremely sick with just the way he was gazing at him, as if he was some sort of _prey_ he had to taste right now. 

  
“Hello, Felix” his voice was soft, much softer than Felix’s own, which made the poor boy tremble a bit. Everything he thought about demons: their appearance, their voices, their auras, was strangely and fearfully wrong. He didn’t sound or look completely human, there was something around him, something suffocating that indicated he wasn’t exactly from this world, yet he didn’t look as intimidating as he imagined in his worst fears. He, somehow, looked like someone Felix could trust, which was obviously something pretty stupid, but the demon was hot, incredibly hot, and Felix was a sucker for hot people -demons in this case-. His voice sounded a bit strained by the end of the phrase and his skin looked softer than any other Felix could think of. “Or do you want me to call you _master_?” Felix shudders hearing that name, still unfamiliar with the situation, and much more, with the straightforward demon that was in his room and seemed to enjoy blatantly flirting with him.

  
“N-no, Felix is fi-ine” he whispers, unsure about what to say next, as always.

  
“I can call you _baby_ if that’s what you like, Felix” a faint smile drawing on his full pink lips, enjoying the way the boy opened his eyes in surprise. The demon sounded cute, but his words weren’t adorable at all. He sounded as if he was about to do terrible things to him, and somehow, that didn’t make Felix want to send him back, but to hear him more. 

  
It was pretty obvious the poor human didn’t know what he had called into his existence. He wasn’t the first one to do so, but his mind was the purest of all that the demon had the pleasure to corrupt. 

  
Humans could be boring sometimes, but he knew that this one was going to be a really interesting one. The possibilities of all the things he could do to him, or make him do, without him knowing because he was so innocent and fragile, were endless. 

  
“I know all your desires, Felix. All those things you can’t put a name in. All those things you never thought of doing because you thought it was wrong, immoral… illicit” the blush starts to expand from Felix’s cheeks to his neck and his small ears. His whole frame looking smaller than ever the more the demon got closer to him, walking slowly with big steps and that mysterious smile on his soft face.

  
He had a sweet scent, like flowers and blood mixed with something that screamed “prohibited”. It was almost like a drug. Addictive and dangerous. A part of Felix wanted to get closer and smell him better, to touch his soft skin and look into those black eyes until all he could see was him. 

  
“...Or I can call you _my pet_ ” Felix moans. He is not sure how that sound came out of his mouth, or why, but he feels hot and the tip of his fingers also have a funny feeling to them. As if there was some sort of electricity jumping from one finger to the other excitedly. 

  
Was this the feeling Jisung described? _Desire?_

  
Felix had never felt this before. This sudden need to touch, smell and taste eagerly every part of his demoniac body was unknown to him.

  
It was making him feel slightly dizzy and overwhelmed, and his closeness didn’t help but to aggravate those new sensations. The demon was now on his side, still not daring to put a hand on him, but devouring him ferveshly while Felix tried to think of something coherent to say. Anything at all that could make him look less stupid with his tongue tied and a knot on his throat avoiding him from pronouncing a single sound. 

  
He felt fragile the more he looked at the defined muscles of the demon, covered in a simple leather jacket, a t-shirt and a pair of trousers. He wasn’t wearing any shoes, which was weird, but Felix figured out that maybe they just didn’t need them, as humans do. Because they were immortal. And strong. 

  
_Strong_.

  
Felix had never been able to admit he liked strong boys who could carry him out of bed, throw him or just do whatever they wanted with his body. He didn’t even know if that had a name, but looking at the unknown demon, he was pretty sure that there must be some sort of term to define it. 

  
His desire of licking those pecs he could see through the fabric of the demon’s clothes and trace over with his delicate fingers on his mind, of feeling those rough veiny hands on his ass and those arms lifting him up easily… 

  
_Fuck_ , where did those thoughts came from? How did his mind create such images? He had never had those kinds of thoughts before. Not even once were they so vivid and descriptive. So… dirty and alluring.

  
He felt ashamed and the demon, who seemed to have read his mind, laughed quietly by his side.

  
“Not only can I see what’s in your mind and heart, but I can transform them into images, things you never imagined before…” Felix swallowed hard, visibly affected by his words, as more scenes of them on the bed appeared on his mind as flashes. His legs spread open, taking the demon’s cock with a cloudy look on his eyes he couldn’t even recognize. His own lips around his dick, or those big hands on his ass, penetrating him with three fingers, breaking him open into a mess of moans, spit and cum as he came undone.

  
Once,

  
Twice,

  
Thrice.

  
His whole body shivered as a cold sensation broke through his organism in seconds. 

  
Was that the demon’s effect? His claws digging hard into his soul? Pouring every secret of the darkest places of his nature? Searching for everything he could use on him? Leaving him empty?

  
Felix was, frankly, disoriented. 

  
It felt as if the demon was intruding on his body without even touching him. But the worst part was that he was enjoying it. The way it made him feel. The kind of thoughts that were emerging. The shyness, the disbelief and the embarrassment that came with every single one of them. 

  
He felt dirty and lost.

  
And he loved it.

  
“You-” Jisung didn’t talk about demons being able to do that. Or maybe he did. Felix was having some trouble with thinking correctly now that the demon was breathing on his neck. His cold breath against his warm skin giving him goosebumps. His soft voice but dangerous words cutting him down. 

  
“Chan” he corrects, and Felix bites his lips, trying to not whimper when he feels the coldness of his fingers on his chin, creating a path to his mouth, eyeing him up and down as his chest rises and falls heavily. 

  
He had had erections in the past and he got rid of them, mostly with showers or unsexy thoughts, occasionally touching himself and washing his hands later with many regrets. But he had never been this hard. 

  
Was that also the demon’s effect?

  
He was hot. So fucking hot that it hurt. Felix was still able to admit that, to see that. But it was hard to process, especially when his fingers playfully descended to his neck and his lips grazed over the corners of his mouth, so close to kissing him, but also so far away from doing so.

  
“ _I know you want this… I can smell it, pet. Let me tempt you, Felix. Let me persuade you to try all those things you avoided. All those things your friend talked about… all those things you know nothing about_ ” this time Felix moans, a strained and deep ass sound that he is not quite sure that has come from him entirely as Chan traces with his wet tongue the form of Felix’s lips. 

  
His mind was spinning. Faster and faster. It was as if some sort of hurricane had taken over his body the moment the demon entered this dimension. 

  
Thoughts, thousands of thoughts were also spinning in his head. Murmured like a lullaby with Chan’s voice that entered his veins and never came out till the point he was filled with Chan.

  
Chan.

  
Chan.

  
Everything was Chan while his legs trembled weakly. Chan’s fine arm wraps around his waist, pulling him closer as his other hand proceeds now to touch his collarbones, as if he was some sort of precious and interesting object he was fascinated by. The demon, fascinated with the human. Turned on by his cuteness and innocence. The pureness of his soul, ready to be corrupted and destroyed. 

  
It was kind of ironic, but Felix didn’t have the energy to laugh at the thought, too worried about the way his body started to feel more and more attracted to the dark entity that was in his room.

  
“You know I cannot go away until I create chaos, Felix. And you are too pure, too beautiful for me to manipulate into killing someone… Your soul is too beautiful for such monstrosities, and your body… Looks too soft under my hands… You would look perfect under my body… You summoned me for a reason, Felix, even though you didn’t quite believe it yet. And I can almost taste your desire… I am so _hungry_ , Felix” he was moaning, _he was fucking moaning_ those words on his ears while he lightly brushed their crotches together, smiling, aspirating Felix’s scent in a way that should have weirded the boy out. But again, it didn’t. Felix closed his eyes, overwhelmed, trying not to beg incoherently, trying to resist while Chan’s dark power entered him with a force that was leaving him breathless. “I need your pain and your pleasure to survive and go away, Felix. I need you” Felix didn’t know what to say.

  
I need you. It sounded too good. Too enticing to reject it. 

  
The demon needed him, as much as Felix needed this. 

  
_Chan needed him._

  
_Shit!_

  
His hand is now on his crotch, reaching inside the trousers and feeling his tiny dick with those big and cold fingers. Felix squirms and whimpers, but he doesn’t try to run away as the other times. Instead, he gets closer, wanting to feel more as Chan’s teeth pull his lower lip slowly. 

  
“Let me corrupt you, _pretty boy_ ” his mouth is cold, and incredibly hot at the same time, when he finally lowers to taste him completely. He moves his head and lips without effort, taking his sweet time to savour every single centimetre of his mouth with his tongue, precisely kitten licking his lips, pulling his hair and stroking his dick slowly. The demon takes the lead, knowing perfectly Felix's lack of experience, and controlling the kiss to his own taste and Felix’s deepest desires. Digging up from the boy’s late night fantasies and the thoughts he tried to ignore until now.

  
The human complies perfectly to his touches, slowly relaxing bit by bit, almost falling numb on his hands the more he kisses him with passion and hunger.

It felt good feeding from humans, but it felt much better to do so from the most inexperienced ones. From the most pure and beautiful ones… They were so rare, and their fluids always exploded on the demon’s mouth and organism like a whole orgy of sensations, leaving him in an ecstasies that emulated the feeling of putting drugs on the human body. High. Drunk. Lost in the radiant rapture.

  
“ _Please_ …” Felix catches himself pleading, like a fucking whore, and he feels more light-headed than ever by the thought. Being the whore of a demon he has just met. Being only his to use. To corrupt. His toy. His hole. Just a mere hole to fill.

  
To _fill_.

  
Felix wants to cry as more thoughts appear on his mind with echoes of Chan’s sexy raspy voice. Thoughts of how good it would feel to be rough fucked by him. How good his dick would feel on his mouth. Thoughts of how pretty his pink and tight hole would look with Chan’s cum falling from it, too much for his tiny body, making him feel full and warm, and _his_. 

  
Chan manoeuvres moving them as he wants until Felix falls on his bed, his vision blurry and his hands trembling while the demon gets rid of all his clothes and leaves him naked in front of his intense eyes. The eyes of a creature that couldn’t wait to ruin him in pleasure. 

  
The eyes of a creature that was aching for hearing his moans, his screams filling the room once he was able to corrupt the human into falling for him. 

  
Felix feels exposed. Vulnerable. Fragile. He feels so small as Chan’s hands wrap around his thighs, playing with his skin, touching, scratching, tasting. Felix’s cute dick leaks badly on his stomach the more Chan marks him all up, mumbling all the things that Felix is too shy to say out loud, but can’t resist to think of.

  
“ _Mine, my slut, my pet… All mine… so pretty_ … _pretty owner’s slut_ ” Felix cries, feeling so close everytime Chan licks the tip of his dick and strokes him with his long fingers as flashes of those same fingers stretching him out crash on his mind. Dirty thoughts and cold fingers is everything Felix is able to feel, as his mind wanders, lost in between galaxies of opposites. 

  
His own words are a mess, from time to time moaning Chan’s name, begging for something, anything that allows him to keep on feeling like this. He doesn’t even know how to describe it, too far away from forming coherent thoughts whenever Chan takes him into his mouth and leaves him hanging with a loud lascivious “ _pop_ ”. Any of the feelings that are crashing on his organism now are nothing like those he felt whenever he explored his body in the shower or his bed, trying his best to stay quiet because he didn’t want to wake up his parents. 

  
“You were too worried thinking that everything you did was wrong to enjoy it, pet, because that’s what they taught you… now it’s my turn to teach you something new. Something you won’t ever be able to forget. Something for which you will long, ache and beg all your life…” his voice sounds deeper now, similar to Felix’s own, but the human tint has disappeared and his eyes, closer than ever, seem to contain the universe the more Felix looks inside of them. He starts to feel better now, looking at the darkness on them, the little whirls and curls that the black smoke seems to make in his orbs, like a dance that is quietly whispering on his ear with Chan’s voice “ _Don’t try to resist anymore_. Let me kiss you. Let me make you mine. Let me teach you all those things you have been missing and were too shy to look up. _I can make you feel good_. Better than anyone. So, so good.”

  
A rational part of his mind knew that he was being partly manipulated by his own desires and that demon, but he wasn’t angry. In fact, he had never felt so good in his life, with those full lips and big hands cupping his ass or touching his dick, doing everything he thought of, everything he had dreamt of. 

  
He wanted to keep on being good, but he also wanted to learn. He wanted to do whatever he asked him to do, because he knew that the demon was right. He had seen the look in Jisung’s eyes the next morning after his demon fucked him. Happiness. Excitement. He felt full, as he concluded thirty minutes later, and Felix longed that feeling for years.  
He knew the demon would make him feel even better than good, but there was a tiny part in Felix that was scolding him for doing such a dirty thing. That same part that after masturbating, always made him wash his hands until they were red and hurt. That same part that neglected the pleasure it gave him and the next days pushed him to take cold showers.

  
“Stop thinking” the demon commands, pinching him on his arm so that Felix comes back to him. Felix screams and pouts while the demon laughs, thinking to himself that he had been lucky tonight being summoned by such a cute and innocent human. 

  
Chan licks Felix’s right nipple carefully, gazing up at him in between to see how his eyes become more and hazier as the demon’s spit finally starts having an effect on his body, relaxing his sore and tensed muscles from the shyness and nervousness. He liked to see how the human was wrinkling the bedsheets the more he continued to tease him, adoring how endearing it was that he was so sensitive and inexperienced to every single touch.

  
It has been so long since he saw someone like him. So cute and hot at the same time. A combination that made it all much more enjoyable.

  
His tiny dick was leaking pretty bad and he squirmed cutely under his body while his hands wandered from the bed to his biceps, feeling him up and down unconsciously while more hisses and embarrassing moans fell from his lips.

  
With each sound that he was able to drag from his mouth, the human got redder, as if just the simple action of showing how much he loved it was something bad and to be ashamed of. And Chan couldn’t help to dig harder on his mind, drinking from that innocence, loving how easily Felix was falling in his arms and how easily it was to erase all negative thoughts from his mind. 

  
“Lose yourself, Felix. For once. Let me make you feel good” the poor boy was moving unconsciously his hips towards the demon’s hands, grasping for more, just a mere touch that could bring back the pleasure that had been building up fast in the last minutes of foreplay. And Chan couldn’t deny him anymore, avoiding all the most pleasurable places on his body for a few minutes, because he might be a demon, but he was a sucker for pretty people and giving them all they asked.

  
“I shouldn’t… It’s bad… but feels so good…” he mutters, mostly to himself, while Chan kisses him numb and flicks his wrist skilfully a few more times before Felix jolts and cums on his hand and stomach, making a mess that fuels the demon into growling with a strained voice. Ready to taste him. Felix’s attractive eyes open in a surprised motion, and his hands go to his face to hide himself from the humiliation of having come in mere seconds. He squeals something along the lines of a “sorry” that he had probably mumbled every other time he came on his hands. Cursing his nature and his inability to keep on being strong against human’s primal impulses.

  
It was so cute.

  
“You don’t have to hide from me, because I don’t care how fast you come… All I want, it’s your cum, pretty boy” he smiles, lowering his head to Felix’s stomach, coated in thick cum and a bit of sweat. He smells him again, getting high on his sweet scent the more he plays with him. All his demoniac senses waking up and working to make the pretty boy underneath him fall into his game. Chan tries a bit of Felix’s fluids, holding back at first to not startle the human. Then, when he notices how Felix calms a bit more, he starts to happily taste Felix’s cum as if he was really starving from centuries. Felix shivers and cries quietly, especially when Chan swallows the drops that were spattered on his softened but sensitive member, but he doesn’t sneak away and Chan smirks, knowing that it’s a good signal. He just had to push him a bit more, play with the post-orgasm bliss “And I can make you cum more, harder and better, if that’s what you like… is that what you like, _pet_?” he loved to play with him like that, his blushy face confused, trying to find the energy to resist his desires, afraid of finally crossing the line, but so tempted to do it now that he knew how it felt to be sucked off even if Chan hadn’t done almost anything and hadn’t put into practice his full ability yet.

  
“H-harder?” he questions, unsure, but curious, his excited eyes giving him away despite his stupid attempt from looking determined to end it all.

  
Oh, he was so innocent.

  
Chan could read his mind, and it was so interesting to see the conflict that his existence had arisen there. He wanted more, but he didn’t know how to ask for it, and he thought it was still wrong to do so. But he was so close to giving in to his wants. 

  
He was a teen, after all, full of hormones, full of energy, ready to go round after round, endlessly, until the demon’s stomach was full of his cum and every wall he crossed enticed by his dark powers.

  
“This is just the beginning, Felix. Do you know the name of what I have done?” 

  
“H-hand…” he stammers, avoiding his gaze and closing his thighs together, for the first time being completely conscious of his own nakedness and the demon, fully clothed, that was in between his legs. “I can’t. It’s too embarrassing!” 

  
“I know you can do it, baby… be a _good boy_ for your owner and say it out loud” he pushes, using another of the names he knew Felix liked to hear. He was such a sucker for being called a “good boy”, and Chan knew that those words were all he had to use against him to have him wrapped around his fingers. 

  
Felix liked to please, to make everyone proud of him, even a demon that he wouldn’t see after that night. He was so easy to deceive and control… 

  
“H-handj-job” a fire spreading through his veins when he realizes what he has just said. He wants to cover his mouth, ashamed, turned on and weirded out by the fact that his dick twitched so fast between his legs. 

  
“Good boy” is like a rush of adrenaline, creating chaos and turning everything upside down.

  
Felix whimpers, trembling when Chan’s hand brushes against the soft skin of his stomach, the same place he licked a few seconds before and brought the demon into a state of pure euphoria, still wet and sticky from the fluids that have been mixed and smeared all over. The electricity he previously felt on the tip of his fingers was now running through all his body, especially, through every place the demon had touched. It was something he had never experienced before. He wanted to know if it was true that Chan could make it better, because right now, he was frankly dubious. 

  
Was it possible to feel something greater and harder than this?

  
Was it true?

  
Feeling his cold mouth and his hands were much better than his own small fingers, and it only made him think about how they would feel in his hole, in his body if he used his dick to fuck him until he couldn’t even pronounce his own name. 

  
His dick. 

  
A thought flashed through his mind in a second, but it was enough for the demon to catch up on what he was thinking. The corners of his mouth open up again, expanding and creating that playful smile that left the human breathless. He looked too good to be real. And he knew everything Felix wanted. It was odd, scaring, but most of all, hot. Incredibly hot. Because Felix was bad expressing himself, and he didn’t need to say it verbally if the demon could read his mind, right?. 

  
That’s what he thought. But as the demon could read that thought, he also knew how much Felix wanted to be pushed to his limits, humiliated and degraded by ripping off the words from his mouth. 

  
“If you want to do that you would have to say it out loud, pretty boy.” 

  
Felix feels almost cheated. _Almost_ , because that was exactly what he was searching for all these years.

  
Every time he hears the words “pretty boy”, “baby”, “pet” or “good boy” he feels more and more light-headed, so eager to do anything, everything. All the thoughts and ideas that always stopped him on his tracks before were now disappearing. And maybe it was the demon’s effect, but he didn’t care right now. 

  
He wanted more. He _needed_ more.

  
The promise of being able to make him feel better still lingering on his mind. 

  
Fuck, he was so fucked already. 

  
“What do you want?” he asks, accentuating each and every word. His strange accent became more prominent now, making Felix’s dick harder, which doesn’t go unnoticed by the demon. “Mmm… is this turning you on, baby? Too shy to say it, but dirty enough to think of it… My cock in your mouth, rough fucking you good, railing you up until you are a mess of my cum and your spit… So broken and beautiful for me. For your owner. Am I wrong?” Felix closes his eyes hard, trying to find inside of him the confidence to voice out his wishes.

  
“I need-d you in my mouth, _m-master_ ” he mutters after a few attempts, nastily but still, with that innocent tint in his eyes, as if he didn’t know exactly the limit of what he had just said. “I need you to **_use me_** ” his voice doesn’t falter this time, but Chan can still see the hesitation in his eyes, the fear of not knowing what to do, how to make him feel good, how to do what his mind pictured perfectly thanks to Chan’s powers intervention. 

  
“Such a good whore for master… Don’t worry, baby, I will guide you and use you as you want. Just stay there and enjoy while I fill your filthy mouth”

  
Felix crosses his legs and rubs his thighs together, the arousal making him whimper cutely by his words. He was slowly losing himself into his fantasies, and it was so beautiful, the stage in which humans fall when they are being corrupted. The confusion changing into realization of the liberty that came with leaving their desires dance freely around them. The fear transforming into lust, or happiness if he deceived them into stealing, killing or doing other atrocious acts. But Felix was the most beautiful human he had ever seen. The innocence, somehow, still remaining in his eyes as he introduced his huge cock in his small mouth. All his clothes disappearing like smoke in thin air, as if they never existed, leaving on full display a body that made Felix drool like a cute puppy. Unable to hide his excitement as his dick also twitched again. Thinking of tasting it and feeling it in his ass. 

  
There was no fear. No hesitation once he parted his lips and forced his dick in, slowly, giving him time to adjust at the sensation since it was his first time. He was drooling pretty bad around his dick, and he wasn’t even half in, but it was so cute the mess he was making. His eyelashes fluttered under the taste of his pre cum, his body trembling as he entered, inch by inch, creating images on his mind about how pretty his cock would look in a few minutes on his ass. 

  
He couldn’t wait to break him apart, use his powers to erase all sort of discomfort and fuck him open until he was screaming his name. It was so easy. 

  
A normal intercourse between two humans (the bottom being virgin) would lead into a bit of pain and discomfort in Felix’s circumstances, but with a demon, it was easier. He could make him feel better than any other human, and it has been so long since Chan had the opportunity to get his hands in a virgin ass. He would be so tight and delicious. So sensitive and needy for every touch since it was the first time he was being touched there.

  
Chan curses under his breath, his dick now brushing against the back of Felix’s mouth. His eyes were so pretty, looking at him as if he was some sort of God, with a few tears rolling through his flushed face. He was adorable and the more embarrassed he got, the harder Chan got. 

  
“So good and warm” he whispers breathless, starting to move slowly in and out as Felix cried and squirmed underneath him, leaking more and more in the bedsheets, moaning and gagging up on his enormous dick. “Does master feel good?” he asks, letting him a few seconds to recover and breathe as his chest rises and falls heavily. He caresses the human’s cheek gently as Felix tries to speak with a hoarse voice. 

  
“Y-yeah… mo-ore… plea-ase” he pleads, mentally begging for him to go harder, to ruin him with his cock. 

  
“It seems like someone is not only eager, but a bit of a pain slut, mh?” Felix blushes deeply, but he doesn’t answer, too flustered to say anything coherent. “Who would have thought that such a pretty boy would love to choke on my dick? So dirty, my pet is so dirty…” Felix cries, trying to drag him closer as the need to feel him again wins the battle against his patience. “If that’s what you want… I guess I will have to fuck you until you die here… Bet you would love that, wouldn’t you? You hate pain, but a dick stretching you open gets you wet at night in your dreams…” Chan chuckles, his breathing becoming unstable the harder he enters and leaves his mouth, forcing him to open his lips to his limits and relax his jaw as he pushes in hard. Fast. Without mercy. Just as Felix has thought mere seconds before. Trembling under the vibrations of the pretty human’s moans and getting more riled up than ever by the mix of innocence and corruption that he could perceive in his eyes. Full of lust and intense desire.

  
It has been so long since he had enjoyed so much fucking someone’s mouth. But he couldn’t help it. He was so cute. _So pretty_. He had to corrupt him. To fill him with his cum. With his powers. He needed to destroy him.

  
Felix drools harder and bucks up his hips in the air, too lost in the pleasure of being finally used to actually notice how shamelessly he was behaving. Chan could only picture how much more broken he would look with his dick on his ass. 

  
His messy hair and hazy eyes are the last thing Chan sees before he loads Felix’s mouth until he chokes and coughs beautifully. Cum falling from the corners of his lips as more tears wetten his cheeks. A deadly combination of joyful eyes and an exhausted body. 

  
And Chan wasn’t even done with him. At the end of the night, the boy would probably pass out, as the rest of the humans do, in his arms, fucked up and content. 

  
The cum overflowing paints his neck and Chan joins him in a disgusting kiss that has the poor human arching his back unconsciously, while still fighting to breathe correctly. His toes curl and his dick is red and full again. 

  
He cleans them both with his tongue, licking every drop of fluids that mix in their mouths hungrily, feeling better each time he tastes Felix’s fluids or his own in his pretty little mouth, while Felix moans and moans, pulling his dark hair and scratching his arms. 

  
“Need you” he mumbles in between kisses, a nasty streak of spit still linking their lips in the distance. 

  
“Turn around” he commands, and Felix is fast to comply. Chan coats his long fingers with his own saliva, not caring a bit about using lube, knowing that this would make things easier and faster for the intercourse since demon’s spit had some qualities that would help him more than any lube to fuck his virgin ass. He was as eager as Felix now, his refractory period being non-existent, allowed demons to fuck endlessly humans until they couldn’t take it anymore, without even taking a break if they wanted. So he was hard rock again, only thinking of his cute ass and how to destroy him completely, fed and drunk from his energy and his pureness. Make him his for the night. _Only his_. 

  
His butt is soft and squishy, although small, but it's enough for Chan to admire the difference between Felix’s little body and his own hands. His waist looked so slim and perfect for his big hands in comparison with his. But the best part was the way he easily followed each and one of his orders, spreading his legs open, arching his back and shuffling his little moans against the mattress whenever Chan caressed softly his balls and his dick. Finally, he fondles with one of his fingers Felix’s entrance, perceiving how he tenses and takes a deep breath, trying to relax as Chan pushes against his rim slowly. Felix groans, but encourages him to keep going and Chan starts rocking his finger inside of him, brushing against his prostate a few times to make it more pleasurable. Felix squirms and hides his face in the bed sheets, moaning his name and asking for more after a few minutes of Chan teasing him. 

  
“I wanna be full” he pouts in between soft grunts, and Chan finds him cuter than he should, already giving in and pushing a second finger inside of him. Felix takes a bit more time with this one, but he is too sensitive and after a few seconds, he is already moving his hips in search of more friction as he asks to be fucked open with more fingers. Or more precisely, he thinks of that and Chan is too whipped for his shiny cheeks to deny him anything and make him speak up. 

  
It is worth it, nevertheless. His cries become more high-pitched when Chan adds a third finger, not avoiding even once his prostate, just to show him how good it can all feel just by using his fingers. 

  
“It is such a shame that with those little fingers you wouldn’t be able to do this, baby. A _useless dick_ and a _useless pet_ , only to be filled as a hole… Who would help you when I am gone, mmh, pet? _Who_?” he liked the thought of Felix trying desperately to do this later alone, thinking about him, about the things he has performed on his body. Whispering again and again how much of a useless slut he was because Chan had to do it all. Because he loved the thought of making Chan do it all and destroy him with his mouth, with his ass. So tight and welcoming. “ _Only I_. Only I am able to make you feel this way, right? Nobody can make you feel like this, not even you… so miserable and pathetic” Felix cries harder, extremely worked up by his degrading words and the movements of his expert fingers, which were scissoring, rubbing and massaging his butt all at the same time. 

  
“Just a hole, master… just you. Only you, yeah, no one else” he was babbling at this point, like a baby, drooling and working his ass backwards so he was actually fucking himself on Chan’s fingers without knowing. 

  
He was much less innocent that he, himself, thought. 

  
“ _My slut. My pet_ ” he demands, spanking him once just to enjoy the view of his skin giggling by the action. Felix wriggles, getting so loud with the addition of a fourth finger that Chan’s ears start to ring. 

  
“Thank you, thank you…” he repeats like a mantra, chasing his high for the second time in such a short time “Please, more, I need more” he sounds so broken that Chan almost surrenders to Felix’s desires. 

  
_Almost._

  
His fingers leave his hole and Felix starts to move desperately in a failed attempt to get his ass closer to Chan’s body and hands, trying to get anything that fills him up as his hole clenches around nothing pathetically.

  
“Such a beautiful slut” he caresses the trail of marks he left before on his soft thighs, just for the sake of teasing him a bit more, while enjoying too much the way Felix’s mind seemed to be on the edge of exploding with vivid images of Chan’s dick in his hole and their lips meeting again in a filthier kiss. “Is my pet needy? Does my pet want to be fucked numb by my dick?” he moans out, as he drags Felix’s little hands to his own member, forcing him to touch him again, all over, to feel the weight and the hardness of his member. He could make it bigger if that’s what Felix wanted, or shorter, thinner, anything he could dream of, Chan could do it for him, but Felix’s didn’t change his mind about the size of the dick he wanted inside and Chan couldn’t help but laugh when he felt the resolution in his thoughts. On a normal intercourse, Felix would be crying because he was extremely tight despite Chan’s efforts to loose him up, working his fingers until he almost drove him into another orgasm. But Chan was a demon and the saliva was already having its effects on the boy, clouding his vision and his mind. Felix wasn’t thinking straight right now. More precisely, he wasn’t even thinking. All the images that filled his brain were of Chan’s body, Chan’s dick, Chan’s voice and humiliating words. It was all Chan, and the demon had nothing to do with that this time. It was Felix himself who was almost drowning in the existence of the demon, burning slowly by the ache and pain of needing him.

  
Because that’s the word Felix moaned again and again “ _I need you, I need you, I need you_ ” practically making it all a single word as his tongue fails to pronounce them correctly and cries harder the more he can feel Chan’s body. 

  
He wanted to be hard with the boy, but this human was too beautiful and irresistible for him, and Chan had a weakness for pretty people who begged like good pets, especially if they praised his abilities as Felix was doing out of breath, talking about his size or the way he seemed to hit every single spot that should be hit and work his body up.   
“ _I want you, I want you, please, Master, please_ ” Chan hisses when he hears that word again coming out of his mouth. His lips so pretty and pinkish from the saliva and his cute hands wandering like a lost kid, without knowing exactly where to touch because he wants to touch him all.

  
“You have been so good for me” he whispers, finally giving in and kissing him passionately. Felix moans against his lips, a mix of a growl and a whine that only riles up Chan more as he smears with more of his own spit his member, preparing them both for the next few minutes. “My pet deserves a reward” Chan turns him around, ultimately deciding that he wants to see his face while he stretches him open with his cock, and Felix shivers, loving the way Chan can move him from one place to another as he pleases and without much difficulties, as an object. _His object_. “Doesn’t he?” 

  
And that’s when Chan starts pushing in, slowly, evaluating the way Felix’s body arches and his face changes from one expression to another. Lust. Need. Surprise. Pleasure. 

  
An overwhelming outbreak of pleasure that wrecks him completely. 

  
“Mm… so-o big” he stutters, taking him so good that Chan feels like his voice would betray him if he wanted to speak. Chan takes a big breath, his nostrils opening and his chest becoming bigger over Felix’s body. His eyelashes flutter, feeling lost in the warmth and tightness of his hole, which clenches involuntary under any minimal movement. He tries to calm down, wanting to last more than ever because he just feels so good and wants to make him feel even better now, as he waits for Felix to be able to say something coherent. “So big… so full… I’m so full…” he wraps his legs around the demon’s waist and his breath wavers when he notices how much the demon is holding back for him, a sudden rush of gratitude and something warm that he fails to identify, envelops around his heart momentarily. He wants to cry, but it’s ashamed of how many tears he has already shed from the rapture. 

  
“Am I filling you up as good as you wanted, baby?” he starts to move now, carefully rocking his hips to not overwhelm him because he knows he isn’t feeling any discomfort yet this must be something staggering for a virgin and inexperienced human. 

  
For Felix. He doesn’t want to call him “human”. A term he used for the whole species. Not while he is fucking him.

  
“Better” his mouth opens and closes in silent moans and Chan traces his legs with his fingers, caressing his muscles and his baby stomach from time to time as he takes his time with the boy. 

  
“You feel so good, pet. So good for Master. I am so proud of you. You are taking me so well” Felix sobs and Chan cleans his tears with little kisses, reassuring over and over again that this is amazing and he is breath-taking. 

  
And he means it. The need to ruin and protect him crashing in his head as he reads all the thoughts that overtake his hazy mind. 

  
“Faster, please, more. Ruin me. Destroy me. _Agh! Use me_ ” he is able to say while panting, his nails digging into Chan’s scalp in amazement as Chan quickly obeys and starts aiming at his prostate, gradually increasing the pace and strength used to make him lose himself. 

  
Felix becomes louder and Chan is also unable to keep quiet, his mind clouded by the sensations that are hitting him like daggers as the sounds of wet kisses and skin slapping against skin echoed in the bedroom. More grunts and growls, more words whispered and screamed in desperation and frustration as it never seems to be enough for either of them. Needing more. Wanting more. 

  
The bed squeaks underneath them, but neither care, too lost in the sensations that burn them down like fire. Chan feels the urge to bite Felix, to mark him as his all along his small frame, to show the world that that cute human being, this innocent boy, was his. Felix was his. And it’s strange, because it’s not something he had ever felt for another human he had to fuck. He just wanted to fuck with them, have a great time, manipulate them, provoke them, do anything he wanted and then go away, but as he keeps rocking his hips, aiming perfectly to that spot that has Felix screaming his name and his dick twitching cutely, he feels like he needs him and wants him to be his. Only his. 

  
“ _Please, please, please, please_ ” he begs, broken, moving unconsciously against Chan’s body, trying to accompany his pace, to make them both reach faster to their climax, but failing because his whole body is trembling from the unknown stimulation. “Too much, I need more, oh no, please” he doesn’t even know want to say or order exactly, his hands trying, at the same time, to get him closer to his body to kiss messily and pushing him away in an attempt of stopping that weird sensation that was building in the pit of his stomach from growing. 

  
None of the orgasms he had ever experienced becoming near to the burning feeling that was about to explode. 

  
Felix moves erratically, his nails digging in Chan’s back and his cheeks red from crying profusely as he tries to make up his mind with a single order. Chan never stops, because Felix portrays in his mind the idea of Chan mercilessly fucking him in different positions until he is unable to pronounce a single word, so he keeps going and going, moaning and quivering everytime Felix clenches around his dick beautifully, dragging him closer to his own orgasm. 

  
“Want to come, want to come… ca-an I-I…?” Felix imagines how Chan would prevent him from doing so, squeezing his dick to stop his orgasm as he restless fucks him in search of his own pleasure. But he doesn’t want to hurt him, knowing that after this, Felix would be sore, and not wanting to hurt him with going to such limits in his first time.   
Which is funny, because Chan is not supposed to go against Felix’s desires. He is supposed to encourage him, even if that leaves him dying in a puddle of blood in an empty and murky alley at night. 

  
But he can’t. 

  
And he hates himself for it.

  
That only makes him go harder on him, growling in the most inhuman voice he has used with the boy “Cum for me, pet. Cum for your owner as the fucking little whore you are”. Venting all his anger in his small body causes his cold blood to burn in a way it never did before. He doesn’t want to hurt him, as he wants with other humans, and he doesn’t know why. 

  
How did that human manipulate him? How did he do that? When? How? Why?

  
All those questions lingering in his head as Felix cums hard, drooling disgustingly like a dog and splattering his fluids in both their bodies, making a massive mess of whiteness and stickiness. The boy’s moans and whines become high-pitched screams that give the demon goosebumps, awakening something primal in him as he comes undone without a warning inside his hole, a demonic growl erupting from his throat while his eyes change from black to bright red for a few seconds. His vision blurry and his breath unstable. His heart racing at a pace that wasn’t human and his mind going completely blank. 

  
He can feel how the cum overflows and coats Felix’s thighs and bedsheets, but he doesn’t care about the mess or how Felix sighs both relieved and disappointed when he feels the demon’s cock leaving his hole, making him feel emptier than he had ever felt. His disappointment is transformed into astonishment again as Chan starts to lick every single drop of both their cums, a mess of wet tongue, teeth crashing with soft skin and Felix whining because of the oversensitivity. Slurp noises and demonic moans echo through the bedroom’s walls, causing Felix’s mind to swirl in a confused state as Chan gets lost in the ecstasy of Felix’s fluids mixed with his. His cum making him feel more alive than ever and needier, as he closes his eyes and comes for a second time, completely lost in his demon’s need of drinking cum until they feel full and strong again (or deceiving someone to do something horrible). 

  
“What the-?” He feels tempted to curse, but he remembers that he shouldn’t, that it’s bad as his parents said to him. But then he remembers that he has been rough fucked by a demon, two things his parents also prohibited him and the next time Chan licks his soft dick up and down, he curses with a hoarse deep voice that makes the demon suck more eagerly. 

  
“You taste so good, Felix” he seems to be breaking apart from that and Felix cannot stop himself from thinking that the demon, despite his strong appearance, is quite cute and good. 

  
He didn’t think that demons could be attractive in more than one way. Or one at all. Yet there he was, in his sleepy fucked out state, trying to stay awake while Chan kept on licking him and kissing his body while praising and degrading him still, lost in his own world. 

  
“So beautiful” he ends up, by kissing him softly in the lips and covering him with the dirty blankets in which they had sex with. He didn’t feel like searching for something clean and the way Felix cuddled up like a puppy with him made him think that maybe he wasn’t the only one who didn’t want to move. “Did you enjoy it?” he asks, gently, dropping completely his demon voice and adopting a human tone while caressing his cheeks softly with his thumb.

  
He didn’t know why he was doing that. Maybe because it would be the one and last time he would meet and fuck Felix. Maybe because he felt like staying longer than usual. Maybe because he had radiated a type of warm, different to other humans, that didn’t suffocate Chan. 

  
He didn’t know, and when he felt Felix’s sweaty hair brushing against his chin as the human got closer, he forgot about all those ideas and feelings. He could just think of Felix. 

  
Felix.

  
Felix. 

  
It wasn’t long until Felix passed out, too worn out from the intense activity to have a conversation, in Chan’s arms. Hell already calling him, demanding him to go back, tingling in his ears, laughing at his sudden weakness and his stupid desires of kissing Felix for a bit more. 

  
He knew it was absurd. To want more. But there he was, infatuated with some dumb cute boy that he just met a few hours ago. Maybe his friend Changbin was right and every demon is bound to fall in love once with a human that they cannot have. Like he did with a cute boy called Jisung a few days before. 

  
Changbin knew that Jisung would never summon him again, because Jisung liked another guy, a human. But Chan knew a tiny part of Changbin had some expectations, and he thought in him more than he wanted to admit. 

  
Before he leaves, tho, he makes sure to tuck him nicely to sleep so he doesn’t catch a cold and only then, he accepts Hell’s call as the edges of Felix’s little body disappear in front of his eyes. 

  
Chan is swallowed by the familiar darkness as Felix becomes a distant dream in his heart. 

  
It’s almost comical how time is measured in Hell. There’s none. Just an infinite eternity of sins and pain. Of suffering and grief. Of entertaining illicit pleasures. That’s how Chan is unable to know how long he spends thinking about the human until he is called again to earth. 

  
Maybe it’s just a few hours. Maybe days, weeks, years. All he knows is that is someone that has already called him in the past. 

  
Felix cannot help but play nervously with the ends of his shirt as he waits, sitting on the edge of his bed. The demon appears in front of his eyes again, in the same spot as last time, but with different clothes. Now he is just wearing a black t-shirt and black trousers. Still, he looks mesmerizing. 

  
The demon stares at him, up and down slowly, in what seems like shock, but as the last time, he is quick to hide his emotions and his face changes into a blank paper again. Impossible to penetrate and know what he is thinking. 

  
“Already that bored of humans? What happened? Weren’t they able to fuck you as good as I did?” his smirk is deadly, but the way his voice hits every note as if he was singing, makes Felix feel something that he doesn’t quite understand. He doesn’t even know why he called him. He just knew that he missed that voice. His eyes pierce through the boy’s body and mind, reaching his soul in seconds, such as he did last time. Felix trembles, but doesn’t move or answer, he just giggles shyly. He knows that Chan will know in a few seconds. 

  
His smile falters and the way he was walking around the room, as if he was the boss of all this changes completely. Now he trudges, almost tripping over his own naked feet. The realization, the embarrassment, the surprise and also something Felix is afraid to name out loud, collide in his eyes. An explosion of life. 

  
Felix didn’t want a human. He didn’t want a demon. He didn’t want anyone else. He wanted him. Him. Again. Chan. He wanted Chan to teach him more. To make him feel good again. Better. To explore and try new things. To corrupt him completely until there was no innocence left in him. No purity. No virginity in any sense. 

  
He wanted him to ruin him. Destroy him. Obliterate him. Fuck him. Kiss him. 

  
He wanted everything, for some reason he wasn’t able to decipher. But was that important? 

  
He just cared about how much he needed him and how he just became his one and only _desire_. 

  
And Chan knows that he shouldn’t let himself catch feelings for that cute human, but it’s tiring to resist his own desires, especially because he had such beautiful sparkly eyes that always seemed to contain galaxies in his excitement, followed by those freckles that decorated beautifully his tanned skin. 

  
He was beautiful. So beautiful. 

  
And Chan wasn’t no one to ignore his desire.

  
Their _desire_.

**Author's Note:**

> Was it a bit too cheesy? I didn't want to make it longer and boring, so I kept it simple at the end. I hope it wasn't too chessy or weird and that you had as much fun reading this as I had writing it. Tell me what you liked and dislike, please. I want to improve and hear your opinions, even if they are constructive criticism. Learning from your mistakes is always good :D
> 
> for more scenarios (shorts and updates of future long ones) follow me on twitter: @3rchxgods


End file.
